dorafandomcom-20200223-history
El Día De Las Madres
El Día De Las Madres (translated as Mother's Day) is the 8th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Chocolate Tree Summary Dora has to get the three special ingredients (bananas, nuts & chocolate) for her Mami’s cake for her Mother's Day. Recap It was Mother's Day and Dora gets ready by decorating her house. Dora hangs some decorations using a chair for easy reaching. after that she jumps into her mom's arms. Dora's mami puts Dora back down on the floor and explained that she was getting ready for a Big Mother's Day Party. There was going to be cookies, decorations and presents. Dora told her mom that she was making her a very special surprise for Mother's Day. It was in the kitchen and Dora tells her mom that she's not allowed to be in the kitchen until it was ready. Dora's mami kept her promise to not go into the kitchen. Dora's papi was making his wife a special surprise for Mother's Day. However, Dora needed to see her papi right away. Dora enters the kitchen to see her papi. He explained that they were missing 3 special ingredients for Mami's cake. Dora goes "Oh, no!". And without the 3 special ingredients, they couldn't make the cake for Dora's mami for Mother's Day. Dora told her father not to worry and said that she'll get the special ingredients no matter what. Dora's father shows his daughter Dora the 3 special ingredients they needed to make Mami's cake. They needed bananas, nuts and chocolate. Dora and her father counted the bananas, nuts and chocolate. They counted 10 bananas, 6 nuts and there was only 1 big piece of chocolate. Papi started making the cake while Dora headed out to grab the bananas, nuts and chocolate. She couldn't wait to give Mami the cake. She had to hurry. Dora leaves her house and told the viewer they had to find bananas, nuts and chocolate. She checks Map and he was excited that Dora was going to make Mami's cake and thought it was going to be yummy. Map said that Dora can find bananas in the banana trees, nuts in the nutty forest and one big piece of chocolate at the chocolate tree. So, Dora headed off to find the 3 special ingredients for Mami's cake. As Dora started searching for the 3 special ingredients, she hears someone whistling. Dora looks up and saw her best friend Boots. Boots comes down from the tree and shows her a picture of himself with his mom. Dora says to him "Your mommy will love it". Boots knows that and then asks Dora what she was making for her mom. Dora told Boots she was making a cake for her mom and said it was gonna have bananas, nuts and chocolate. Boots thought it was a yummy idea. He loves nuts and chocolate and he really loves bananas. Dora asked Boots to help her find the 3 special ingredients to she can give Mami the cake. Boots said that he will help. Dora puts Boots' picture in Backpack for safe keeping. Dora & Boots made it to the Banana Trees. Dora gets out the recipe list. They needed 10 bananas. A blue arrow finds 5 bananas. It wasn't enough so, the blue arrow finds 3 more bananas for a total of 8. They were 2 bananas short. But as soon as the blue arrow found 2 more bananas to go with the 8 bananas they already found, they got 10 bananas. Boots catches the bananas in his hands and starts juggling them. Boots needed help. He couldn't keep juggling the bananas all day, so Dora checks Backpack for a carrying tool to hold the bananas. Backpack had a basket. Dora gets the basket and Boots tosses the 10 bananas inside it. The bananas didn't bruise and they were safe in the basket. Next, they had to get 6 nuts from the nutty forest. But as Dora & Boots continued to search for the other ingredients for Mami's cake, they heard a "clang-clang" sound. Dora & Boots stopped. Dora wanted to know who was making that sound. It was Benny the bull. Benny the bull was the one who made the clang-clang sound. Benny had a cowbell. Boots thought it was nice. Benny explained that it was gonna be a present for his grandma for the Mother's Day. Boots thought the cowbell was loud. Suddenly, they heard Swiper the fox. Benny hides the cowbell behind his back. Swiper hangs from a tree branch and he swipes the cowbell. Then Swiper hides the cowbell and runs away. Now, Benny didn't have a present to give his grandma for Mother's Day. Dora told Benny not to worry and said that they'll find that cowbell. The cowbell goes clang-clang. Dora, Boots and Benny played a listening game. They heard 4 different sounds. They heard a "bop-bop", a "boom-boom", a "clang-clang" and a "strum-strum". Benny looks by the tall grass and found a bug banging on a pot. A blue arrow clicks on the tree. Boots scampers up the tree, grabs the cowbell and hands it to Benny. Benny headed off to the Mother's Day Party and will be seeing Dora & Boots later. They then figure out at a grasshopper was playing the drums that went "boom-boom", they find a porcupine playing the guitar which went "strum-strum" and the bug beating a pot which went "bop-bop". Dora & Boots continued searching for the other ingredients for Mami's cake. They got 10 bananas, now they needed 6 nuts. They saw a nutty forest. Dora & Boots saw their friend Tico the squirrel. Tico said that he made a nut bracelet. Dora & Boots asked Tico to get nuts for Mami's cake. Tico said that he'd be glad to. He goes up to a tree and shakes it. Suddenly nuts come down from the tree and Tico took cover. Nuts started rolling a hill. Tico had to jump over the nuts. They told him "Salta" for jump. Tico jumps over the nuts. Then the nuts roll towards Boots. Dora & Tico told him "Salta" and he jumps over the nuts. Now, the nuts roll towards Dora at the bottom of the hill. Boots & Tico said "Salta". Dora grabs the basket with her left hand and jumps over the nuts. Tico gathers the nuts and puts them into the basket. Dora thanked Tico for the help and said he'll see her and Boots at the Mother's Day Party. Dora & Boots got the 10 bananas and the 6 nuts. All they had to do is get 1 big piece of chocolate at the chocolate tree. Before they got there, they saw Isa holding a bouquet of flowers. Boots thought the flowers smelled great. Isa knew that and it was a present for her mom for the Mother's Day Party. Swiper was nearby and this time they stopped Swiper. Swiper runs away. Isa was on her way to the Mother's Day Party with the bouquet of flowers. Dora & Boots heard the chocolate tree. They went there at once. Chocolate Tree knew they wanted. He knew that Dora & Boots wanted chocolate for Dora's mami. They only needed 1 big piece of chocolate. Chocolate Tree wiggles himself to see if he had any chocolate left. Sure enough, he had 1 big piece of chocolate for Dora & Boots. It was up high. Dora puts down the basket and asked the viewer for help to reach for the chocolate. Together, the viewer helped Dora & Boots stretched up high and reached the chocolate. Dora thanked the chocolate tree in Spanish. Dora & Boots had all the special ingredients for Mami's cake. They headed home and showed Dora's papi the special ingredients. They got 10 bananas, 6 nuts and 1 big piece of chocolate. Papi was happy and now they can add the special ingredients. Boots added the bananas and nuts while Dora got a cup of chocolate to put into the bowl. Then Papi puts the cake into a cake pan and told them that the cake will be ready in time for the Mother's Day Party. The cake raised in the oven and was set onto the table. At the Mother's Day Party, there was Tico the Squirrel and his mom, Isa the Iguana and her mom, Benny the Bull and his grandma and Boots the Monkey and his mom. They all gave their gifts to their mommies. Dora's present to her mom was a mother's day cake. It looked just like the cake Mami made with her mom and the cake Abuela made with her mom long ago. It was delicious. And that was how Dora & Boots got the 3 special ingredients for Mami's cake. Dora's family said "Feliz dia las madres" while everyone else said "Happy Mother's Day". Places in this episode #Banana Jungle #Nutty Forest #Chocolate Tree Listen To The Sounds # Bop Bop in the tall grass # Boom Boom in the rocks # Clang Clang in the tree # Strum Strum in the flower bush Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where Dora can be seen in her house. *This is the first episode where the viewer had to find Boots with a different background. *Map mentions that Dora and Boots had to watch out for Swiper just like they normally do. *This episode title means "The Day of Mothers" or "Mother's Day" in Spanish. *This is the second episode to have a Spanish title. *This is the 34th episode of the show. *This is the second episode released on the Egg Hunt DVD. *When the episode was released on Egg Hunt, the title appears before it starts. *Dora's, Boots', Tico's, and Isa's mothers appear. Benny's grandmother appears instead of his mother. *Dora and Boots only sing the Travel Song once and they don't say "where are we going", they instead say "what are we making". *After Dora and Boots and everyone sing We Did It!, the Blue Cursor doesn't click on Dora, it instead clicks on the cake. *This is the last episode where Isa is dark green. *Unlock the oher times Dora Achknowladges the fact that swiper appear rwice by saying:"oh no that sounds like swiper the fox agin Gallery El Dia De Las Madres.png IMAG0283.jpg|bananas IMAG0288.jpg|How much longer will Boots have to juggle those bananas for? IMAG0290.jpg|Oh, good. Dora gets out a basket. IMAG0291.jpg|Dora & Boots got the first special ingredient for Dora's mom's cake. 1240630_567571799974974_2025676778_n.jpg|Benny and Benny's Grandma MV5BMTU1NjY2MzY3NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjQ5ODM2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg|Tico and his mother Acorn baking with papi.jpg|Dora baking a cake with her Papi 1255489_567571693308318_1805902433_n.jpg|Mother's Day party IMG_9266.JPG|Isa and her mother Character Find Boots Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Holiday Episodes Category:2002 Category:Spanish Episode Titles Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Special day Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Egg Hunt Episodes Category:Episodes in which the Travel song was sung once Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Listen To The Sounds